Music High
by xXxPunkPrincess2894xXx
Summary: Five girls arrive at Konoha high. With new arrivals sparks new trouble as these girls mix it up with the feelings of heartbreak, happiness, sorrow, and love in the songs that bonds these ten hearts. Originally called Naruto High
1. Welcome to Konoha High Edited

"Girls! Time to wake up!" Kurenai yelled. She wore her white bandaged dress with a black fishnet tank top underneath and red gloves. She was the guardians to five teenaged girls.

One by one; a line of five girls walked down the stairs. They were all very energetic, nervous, anxious, and excited for their new day at a new school. Each girl radiated with their own uniqueness with their eyes lit up like stars.

The first was the youngest, Yuuki Kuraso. She wore a pretty white pleated mini skirt with a thin black shirt with off shoulder sleeves that stopped just below her elbows and a white sleeveless shirt layered underneath with thin sleeves. On the back of the black sweater were a pair of angel wings in silver. Her jet black hair, that fell to the mid section of her back with perfectly straight bangs cut just above her silver eyes, greatly contrasted with her porcelain colored skin. She wore black thick heeled sandals with a silver anklet that was shaped like vines. On the back of her neck was a tattoo of a silver moon wrapped in vines. Her right wrist had three silver bangles.

The second was Hinata Hyuuga. She had a light blue camisole with embroidered white flowers and lace lining the neckline. She had a sheer white bolero over the camisole. She had a velvet navy blue tiered skirt that stopped at her knees. She wore brown flat sandals with white straps. Her navy blue hair went all the way to her back and tucked behind her ears only allowing two strands of hair to frame her face with lightly layered bangs that drew attention to her pear colored eyes. She wore a silver necklace with a single pearl on the wings of the dove. She had a white dove tattooed on her right shoulder blade with rain drops surrounding it.

The third was TenTen Ichirou. She had a white hooded shirt with lime green short sleeves and the inner part of the hood was lime green while the outer was black and the pockets were black. She wore dark washed jean cut offs. She wore lime green converses with her outfit. On her right wrist was a black wristband and on her left wrist was a charm bracelet with all kinds of sport charms dangling. Her chocolate brown hair was up in two buns with little bangs and a green bandana headband. She had a tattoo of a jaguar on her back with swords. Her eyes were a dark brown color with slightly tanned skin.

The fourth was Ino Yamanato. Ino wore a purple tube top with small silver rhinestones along the top part. She wore dark wash skinny jeans that curved well with her body and black two inch strappy heels. Her nearly platinum blonde hair, which normally goes down to her waist, was up in its usual high ponytail with heavily layered bangs towards it was like a curtain over her sky blue eyes. On her neck was a purple leather choker with a silver metal heart in the middle. On her hip was a tattoo of a butterfly on a lily. She had a silver chain watch on her wrist wit a lilac colored face.

The fifth, and oldest, was Sakura Haruno. She had a green tank top with a light pink cropped jacket with green stripes along the hem, the hood, and the zipper. The sleeves were pushed up to her elbows, showing off her cotton candy pink bracelet that had cherry blossom shaped charms. She wore a jean mini skirt with ruffles along the hem and pink knee high socks with green stripes on the top part and white tennis shoes. Her pastel pink hair was thinned and went all the way to her shoulders with short layered bangs that lightly covered her forest green eyes.

"We're ready!" Ino happily cheered. She was the typical girly-girl, always loved to shop, flirt with boys and drag her friends on unwanted shopping sprees, but she always pushed pass her materialistic desires to help her friends. Yuuki was the reasonable one, she loved to make friends, and a secret passion for living in the fast lane but she would always help others in any way possible. Hinata was shy and quiet, but she had a special talent when it comes to the arts. TenTen was a tomboy. She loved sports, weapons, and anything to beat guys at and is an extreme feminist. Sakura was the leader. She was bold, clever, witty, a natural charmer and an over achiever.

"Yes, I think she gets it." TenTen said, slightly annoyed at her friend's loudness.

"Sorry Tenny." Ino used her nickname. TenTen rolled her eyes and scowled.

"Guys let's not fight." Yuuki cautioned. She stepped between the two girls to stop any oncoming fights.

"Ino, you know TenTen isn't a morning person and TenTen, you know she's only especially hyper because its our first day at a new school." Yuuki reasoned. The girls were starting their sophmore year at a new school in a new city.

"Yuuki's right." Ino said. She cooled it so TenTen wouldn't be mad anymore and TenTen held in her sharp tongue so she wouldn't offend Ino.

"Thanks Yuuki." Kurenai said to the girl.

"No problem Kurenai." She said to her older sister. Her friend's parents allowed them to stay with her and her sister for their new school year, while they got their jobs settled. All of them were on business trips and won't be back for awhile.

"Ok girls go to school. Call me if you have any problems." Kurenai called out as she left for work. The girls all cluttered in Yuuki's silver convertible Ferrari.

"Ready?" Yuuki called out. The girls hollered their answers. Sakura activated the radio on full blast and the girls sped down the road to their new futures.

The radio was playing 4ever by the Veronicas. Ino started off singing and then the others followed pursuit. Everyone was distracted by the fun they were having they didn't notice a black Lamborghini drive by with the top down. It was filled with guys. The girls were too caught up singing they didn't see the boys heading for the very same school they go to. Yuuki made the turn as they came up to the parking lot, the music finally stopped and all the girls were just laughing at how they purposely killed that song, when in actuality they were pretty good singers and even had a band called Kunoichis.

As the girls stepped out of the car many people who were at the parking lot, turned their heads to see the newcomers. The girls all flashed their bright smiles and walked to the school with confidence radiating from them, ignoring all the whispers and stares. Each girl had their fair shares of moving to a new school, so they were pretty much used to it.

The school was a huge two story brown brick building. At the front had these large stair that split in two, each on the opposite side. A flag pole stood about twenty feet from the school. The were trees lining the sidewalk and some brick benches under the shade.

As the girls made their way to the buildings heads turned. Girls' eyes narrowed, while guy's eyes widened. The girls were unaffected by the many stares and glares they received. The girls walked up to the stairs and when they got inside it was exactly as they pictured. The floors were a cream color. The lockers were long and slim and painted blue and black, the school colors. Their were banners on the hallway ceilings saying, " Go Blue Jays."

The girls continued walking straight ahead towards the office.

The office was the same as the halls. Cream floor and the desk was light blue and their were chairs along the empty wall.

A woman in her early thirties with black hair looks up. She was shuffling through some papers.

"Hello?" Sakura says.

"Oh you five must be the new students." She said bright fully, for a woman her age she seemed to fit in well with teens.

"Here are your schedules and locker numbers. I'll tell Mrs. Tsunade you're here." After she handed the girls their papers she quietly entered the wooden door with the word principle on it.

"Ok so where to first?" TenTen asked.

"Math Yay!" Ino cheered.

"Hey Ten. You and me are going to dominate P.E., right?" Yuuki asked.

"You know it!" And they both high-fived each other.

"Hey you guys we made it in time to try out for electives." Hinata said. She wasn't as shy around her friends than with strangers.

"Oh yeah, I'm going for the dance line!" Ino cheered.

"I'll rule track volleyball!" Yuuki said.

"And I'll kick butt in Soccer and Basketball!" TenTen agreed.

"I claim Cheerleading." Sakura said happily.

"Hinata what are you trying out for?" Yuuki asked.

"Well I was hopping to go for tennis." Hinata said.

"Good for you, Hinata." TenTen said patting her shy friend on the back.

"Let's get to class. What's first?" TenTen asked.

"Math, that means this way." Yuuki pointed to the hallway not too far from the office.

The girls headed to their class.

--BOYS--

The boys were all cluttered in Sasuke's Lamborghini.

The youngest was Gaara Sabaku. He had slightly spiky, fiery red hair and a Japanese symbol tattooed above his eye. His eyes were a sea green color with dark circles around them. He wore a dark red shirt with black graphic drawings all over it. He had on black jeans with holes over the knees and rips along the edge. She had a chain on the right belt loop to the back.

Next was Naruto Uzumaki in the back seat, beside Gaara. He had spiky blonde hair and light blue eyes. He had on a white t-shirt and with an orange hoodie over it that had blue graffiti on the back with his name. He wore light blue jeans. He had three marks on each of his cheek resembling whiskers making him look fox like.

Beside Naruto was Shikimaru Nara. He had dark brown hair in a pineapple style hair cut. He wore a plain brown t-shirt and a dark green bubble vest left unzipped. He also had sandy brown colored khakis that had pockets going up the sides. He had a single small hoop earring in his right ear.

In the passenger seat was Neji Hyuuga. He had long black hair in a low ponytail and pearl colored pupil less eyes. He had on a off white shirt with silver markings up the side and bandages wrapped all along his right arm. He also had light blue jeans with a snow white center.

Lastly, in the driver's seat was Sasuke Uchiha. He had black spiky hair. He wore a black muscle shirt and had a black dragon tattoo twined all around his right arm. He had on stonewashed jeans and bandages wrapped around his fist. His eyes were a deep onyx color.

Sasuke parked his car next to a Ferrari.

"Hey dude who's car is that?" Naruto questioned.

"Dunno, dobe." Sasuke said. To him he didn't care who the hell it was, just as long as it wasn't anymore fan girls.

The guys all jumped out of the car and headed to class. They were always there a minute before the bell would ring, signaling for them to head to class.

The group was "Kings" of Konoha. They ruled the school. They were the star of the school with perfect grades (excluding Naruto), and stars of the sports teams. Sasuke was the quarterback for the football team and good at basketball, Neji was the star soccer player and a good football player, Shikamaru was the star basketball player as well as the school's number one genius, Gaara was the school's top soccer player and track star and Naruto was in tennis and soccer.

The guys all strode to the back of the completely white room. The five desks in front of them were never occupied. Even their most loyal fan clubs keep a good five feet away during class. Sasuke turned to see Shikimaru already asleep. Naruto was talking with some guy he didn't know. Neji was just staring up front, the same as Gaara.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a couple of minutes. School just seemed boring to him, after all he was a genius (next to Shikamaru).

"Ok class to day we have a couple of new students. Please come in." Kakashi called out. The door opened revealing five goddesses. The girls stepped in with grace and confidence with every step. Sasuke caught the eye of the pink headed girl and was intrigued by the girl, as she didn't start squealing at the sight of him.

Everyone was murmuring, while the kings just watched intently.

"Please introduce yourself." Kakashi said before returning to read his book.

The black haired girl went up first.

"Hello. My name is Yuuki Kuraso. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said. Her whole aura surrounding her made her seem like a benevolent angel. Gaara didn't know why but just staring at her made him a little uncomfortable but at the same time at ease.

"Pick any seat you want." Kakashi said. She turned and Sasuke followed her gaze. He smirked she seemed to eye the seat in front of Gaara.

She started walking to that seat, when someone stopped her. Sasuke growled at the person and saw Gaara's fists ball up.

"Excuse me miss, but you wouldn't want to sit there. I mean, Gaara is a monster that might harm you and I don't want to see anything happen to this cute face." It was Ken, Gaara's rival in soccer and all around jerk. He had orange hair and green eyes. He placed a finger beneath her chin and gave her a sly smile.

Sasuke turned to see her friends smirking. 'What is up their sleeves.' Sasuke thought.

SLAP!

Sasuke was startled by the loudness of the slap and turned to see Ken rubbing his sore hand, the one he had placed under the girl's chin.

"Don't underestimate me. And I certainly don't like people who are quick to judge others. Besides, the only monster I see here, is you." She said with a small smirk.

Ken took his seat again, rubbing his sore hand and glaring at Gaara. Gaara was just glared back at the boy and ignored everyone else as always. Yuuki continued walking over to the seat in front of Gaara. Before she took her seat she flashed Gaara a bright smile. The class erupted in whispers, but she didn't seem affected.

I turned to see the next one ready to introduce herself. She seemed extremely nervous and was constantly pointing her index fingers together.

"M-My name is Hinata Hyuuga." She said in a small voice. Sasuke blinked in surprise. He turned to Neji.

"Is she related to you?" Sasuke whispered. Neji ignored peoples' whispering and nodded.

"She's my cousin." Neji said.

Hinata had looked for a friendly face in the crowd when she spotted the desk in front of Naruto. He noticed her staring and smiled his large and goofy grin. Hinata felt eased by his smile and walked toward the seat. The girls started snickering and one stuck her foot out for her to trip. Hinata was ready for a humiliating start but before that happened a hand caught her.

"You okay?" A voice asked. Hinata turned to see the handsome blonde boy.

"Yes, thank you." She whispered. Naruto helped Hinata up and returned to his seat as she did too.

"Hey. I'm TenTen Ichiro." She said bored out of her mind. She took the seat in front of Neji and scowled. Neji wasn't as pleased either. The two glared at each other for the remainder of the class refusing to talk to each other.

"Hiya! I'm Ino Yamanato!" Ino said brightly. Many guys were whistling and drooling at her beauty, which she seemed to enjoy. She strutted over and grabbed the seat in front of Shikimaru and scowled when he didn't notice her.

"Hey. I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said in a soft voice. Her bright smile seemed to cause all the students in the whole class to marvel her beauty. Sasuke noticed a certain calculating look in her eyes, like she was evaluating something, which got him slightly interested, but since he was an Uchiha he had to look the opposite of what he feels so he remained to look passive on the outside. He watched as she strolled to the last vacant seat, which happened to be the one right in front of him.

"Ok class…" Kakashi started on class.

Yuuki was quite bored with math. She turned around in her seat.

"Hi I'm Yuuki." She said to the boy behind her.

"Gaara." He stated.

"What do you have next?" Yuuki asked curiously.

"Science." he said.

"Oh same with me." She said.

"Do you have any friends?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes." Gaara said.

"Do you say anything besides one word?" Yuuki asked slightly annoyed.

Gaara just stopped listening to her. Yuuki sensed he wanted to be alone so she turned back around and listened to the teacher.

Sasuke turned to talk to Gaara.

"She tried to talk to ya?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Gaara said.

Ino heard a loud snoring behind her. She turned to see a kinda cute boy asleep.

"Hey." Ino whispered.

"Hey can you keep it down?" Ino hissed to the boy.

"Hm." The boy finally stirred.

"Wha?" He asked disgruntled.

"Can you quit snoring?" Ino asked annoyed, but he went back to sleep, which made Ino even madder.

"Hmph." Ino turned back around and crossed her arm in a huff.

"Psst!" Hinata heard a voice behind her back.

"Huh?" Hinata turned to see the boy that helped her earlier.

"Hey Hinata, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said smiling.

"Hello." Hinata smiled at him. He reminded her of a cute little eager puppy. She couldn't help but admire his bright blue eyes that to her seemed incredible.

"Do you know this problem?" Naruto asked her, pointing to a question on his homework.

"Yeah." and Hinata started explaining to him. Once finally Naruto understood she retreated to doodling in her notebook. Naruto looked over her shoulders and grinned.

"You're a good artist." He commented. Hinata blushed at the compliment. She was drawing a little fox sleeping in the woods.

"Thanks."

The others chose to remain silent.

"Saku." TenTen called out.

"Yeah?" Sakura turned to TenTen.

"We having practice after school?" TenTen asked. Sasuke was now intrigued and began listening in on their conversation.

"Yeah tell the others too." Sakura said.

Before long class ended.

Yuuki gathered her stuff and placed it in her messenger bag. When Gaara stood up she smiled at him.

"Come on Gaara." She grabbed his hand and slightly pulled him to Science class. The boys stared surprise.

"Guys, did you see that?" Naruto hollered.

"What Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Gaara. Your sister dragged him away. Is she even scared?" Naruto said. Hinata and the girls started laughing.

"Yuuki's never scared." TenTen said.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Oh she loves making friends." Ino said.

"Not surprised either. No one can turn away from her." Sakura explained. Which was true, in Sakura's, opinion. She always had a way of bringing out the best in a person.

"Ino make sure she doesn't bother Gaara." Sakura asked Ino. Ino nodded and exited the room.

"I'll make sure Gaara doesn't hurt her." Shikimaru told Sasuke. Sasuke nodded.

Everyone else went to their class.

It was last hour for the day, and the day for sports tryouts. Sakura was outside near the football field at the cheerleading tryouts. Ino was trying for the dance team in the gym where the basketball tryouts were. The soccer tryouts were going on in the practice field with TenTen. The volleyball tryouts were between the soccer and football fields and next to the track where Yuuki was gonna be with Yuuki. Hinata was at the tennis court trying out for tennis. The girls had changed into their gym outfits which was mainly short short and spaghetti strapped tank tops in their signature color; Hinata was light blue and navy, Sakura was light pink and forest green, TenTen was dark green and brown, Ino was light purple and gray, and Yuuki was black and white.

The Boys were all out practicing with their teammates and reviewing the people trying out.

Ino was outside stretching when she caught sight of Shikamaru playing basketball with the others. He had split the groups up for a practice game to evaluate the new basketball players skills. Ino noticed that instead of the usual laziness, he was actually very athletic; running up and down the court in the blink of an eye, shooting from half way across the gym and dodging the others with speed and accuracy. It was like he knew their moves before they even made them. She was brought back to reality when the captain of the dance line stood before all the girls. She had curly black hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She looked Hispanic.

"Alright girls, I'm the captain, Lydia. I'll show you a simple routine. If you're able to match it then you've got a spot on the team." Lydia said. A girl pressed the button on the radio and it started playing a hip hop beat. Lydia performed a series of twirls, flips, sashays, dips so fast, that many couldn't keep up. Ino closed her eyes for a moment and allowed the music to pulse through her whole body. The rhythm started pumping and soon she was copying Lydia's performance move for move even adding her own spice to it.

Shikamaru heard the music start and was disinterested until a certain blonde had gotten up and started dancing so well, leaving the others in the dust. She dipped, sashayed, and twirled at the exact cues, while others fumbled and tripped over their own legs. He watched as the music reached its end, Ino performed a double back handspring and landed in a sexy pose that wasn't exactly slutty. The boys on the basketball team erupted in applause. Ino breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed the impressed look on Lydia's face and her nod of approval.

Tenten was out stretching on the soccer field. The field was big enough for two games to go on at the same time. The boys had one side while the girls had the other. Katie, the captain, had split the newbies up in two separate teams to go head on with each other and an experienced player as goalies. Katie was an African American girl with long black hair.

"Hey TenTen!" A girl tossed TenTen the ball to start the game. Tenten did a running front flip tossing the ball into play. Neji noticed the girls team was starting tryouts and watched as TenTen with lightning speed pass by a girl with the soccer ball in her possession. The girls were all ganging up on her trying to stop her from reaching the goal, where Katie was.

A girl slid and aimed to kick the ball away from TenTen. TenTen kicked the ball a little higher and jumped over the girl's leg and continued running down the field. She dodged all the girls attempts with agile speed. As she neared the goal, she kicked the ball over to a teammate who kicked it up into the air. Tenten started to turn backwards and kicked the ball to the goal with such power and speed that Katie couldn't catch it. TenTen's teammates all cheered, while Katie nodded in approval and TenTen smiled and joined the cheering.

Yuuki was busy stretching for the track tryouts. She already finished her volleyball one, which she got a spot hands down. Gaara watched as she got into her starting place for the relay race. The girl was quite small and looked as if she never played any sports in her entire life. "She'd probably lose." Gaara thought. The captain, Molly, a Native American girl, pulled the starter gun. Batons were passed till finally it was Yuuki's turn. She was the last one and had the longest run to go. Her team had faltered behind and was in third, until Yuuki started giving it her all and passing the others and coming out first in the race. Gaara seemed stunned, but quickly shook it off and returned to his team. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Molly praising Yuuki, who had a huge smile on her face.

Hinata was standing in the back all nervous, holding her tennis racket close to her. All the girls were practicing and warming up. The captain, Abigail, a curly dark brunette girl with large almond shaped eyes and tan skin walked up and ordered for the girls to double up and have practice matches. The girls started pairing up, leaving Hinata to stare nervously for a friendly face.

"Hey Hinata play with me." A girl with curly brown hair, hazel eyes, and freckles said pulling Hinata away, rather roughly, before she could protest. Hinata noticed she looked familiar, and nearly gasped when she figured out it was the girl that tripped her this morning.

"Listen, you little slut, Naruto's mine and if you don't want to get majorly hurt then you better back off." The girl snarled.

"B-but I want to be friends with Naruto." Hinata said, nervous that the girl was gonna attack her.

"Then you're gonna regret ever meeting me." She growled. Naruto watched with interest as the other girl, what was her name, Sally? Amy? Or was it Julie? Naruto shook it off he didn't really care he just wanted to watch Hinata play. The ball bounced over to Hinata and she swung with all her strength. The ball bounced back and forth between players, both were evenly matched, but it looked like what's her name was getting tired. Hinata took one last swing, the ball heading to the right corner. The girl tried to hit it but missed.

"Yay, Hinata!!!" Naruto cheered. Hinata turned, just now noticing that he was watching, blushed, and waved back at him. Naruto grinned. This year would definitely be interesting.

The end of the day was the best. The girls owned the tryouts. They didn't have any homework because it's their first day. The girls headed over to Yuuki's silver Ferrari when they were stopped by a shouting.

They turned to see a familiar blonde running to them with four others walking behind him.

"Hey, girls. Since you guys are new, we were hoping to show you around town and go for ice-cream." Naruto asked.

"Sure. But first we have to drop a few stuff at Yuuki's house." Ino said excitedly. The girls jumped into Yuuki's car while the boys jumped into Sasuke's car. The girls arrived at Yuuki's house with the boys shortly behind.

Sasuke and the other boys walked up to her large mansion. Yuuki popped up the garage door to reveal five motorcycles, a red corvette and a wall covered with skateboards.

"Wow you own all this?" Naruto asks.

"Mostly, two of the bikes are TenTen's and the red corvette is my sis's. Do you want a skate board, Naruto?" Yuuki asked. Naruto nodded and went up to the wall. He picked an orange board with blue kanji symbols.

"Thanks Yuuki." Naruto said.

"No prob." Yuuki shrugged.

"Hey Saki, you drive my car. Me and Ten feel like riding the bikes." Yuuki tossed the keys over to Sakura who caught them.

"Hey any guys know how to drive a motorcycle?" TenTen asked.

"Neji, Sasuke and Gaara." Naruto answered.

"Well any guys want to drive?" Yuuki asked.

"Let Neji and Gaara go. I don't trust the dobe or Shikimaru to drive my car." Sasuke said.

"Well you two wanna hit the road?" TenTen asked.

"Sure." Neji said. Gaara just nodded.

"Great." Yuuki said and grabbed Gaara's hand and showed him the motorcycle he'll be using. The three boys jumped in Sasuke's car and the three girls jumped in Yuuki's car.

Yuuki drove out of the garage in a white motorcycle with black butterflies on them. TenTen came out with a green camo motorcycle. Neji rode a silver one while Gaara rode a red one.

"Yuk watch this." TenTen said and popped a wheelie. She speed up and jumped a ramp set out jumping over a small car.

"Cool Ten." Yuuki said and high-fived her. Yuuki looked over her shoulder to see the boys a bit behind. TenTen did the same.

"Hey hurry up slowpokes." TenTen hollered. The boys sped up even faster. The four were now in a small race. Yuuki was already in the lead with Gaara right behind her. The two dodged cars and many obstacles with ease and were leaving the other two in the dust.

After a few more minutes the girls and guys finally arrived at the ice cream parlor. The shop itself was a blueish green color with a 90's theme on the inside. The group took a seat outside at one of those circular table with an umbrella.

"Ok. Us guys, will treat you ladies to some ice-cream." Naruto said. The girls told them the flavors they wanted and the boys went to get the sweets.

"Hey look at that cute shop." Sakura pointed out a pink store filled with plushies and other teen girl stuff. The girls all got up and ran to the store like little girls.

When they stepped in they saw tables filled with beautiful necklace, bracelets, and other accessories.

The girls purchased a few trinkets. Hinata chose a white butterfly clip, a locket with a sapphire heart in the middle and blue and silver bangles. Sakura chose small hooped earrings, a small jewelry box with cherry blossoms and a pink opal bracelet. Ino had dangly earrings, a purple scarf and some scruchies. TenTen had skull studded earrings, a soccer anklet and some colorful shoe laces. Yuuki had a necklace with her name in kanji, a white and black journal and some moon shaped rings.

The girls exited the store and headed over to the ice cream shop and decided to sit outside. The boys walked out with ice creams in hand and took a seat beside the girls.

"Thanks guys." Ino said and dug into her raspberry sherbert ice cream.

"Who knew you guys could be so gentlemanly." Sakura joked, eating her strawberry ice cream happily.

"Yeah. When I first met you guys I thought you all had sticks up your asses." TenTen put rather rudely, but it didn't seem to bother anyone so she resumed eating her chocolate ice cream.

"The temes definitely and Shikamaru might but not me." Naruto pointed out. At that point, the boys didn't even bother glancing at one another, before they all hit Naruto upside the head. The girls bursted out laughing.

"Ow! What was that for?" Naruto whined, rubbing his head in pain.

"Dobe." Was all that Sasuke said. Gaara growled at Naruto, to which Yuuki giggled while spooning some of her oreo ice cream into her mouth.

Shikamaru resumed sleeping, when Ino hit him on the head.

"Don't fall asleep, it's rude and you're hogging the table." Ino complained. Shikamaru grudgingly lifted his head and mumbled incoherent words.

"Troublesome woman." Was the only words that any one, especially Ino understood, which earned him another slap on the head.

"Hmph." Ino scoffed and folded her arms under her chest.

"So where did you girls live before coming here?" Naruto asked.

"The Land of Waves. They had the best beaches ever!" Sakura said.

"And don't forget the malls in Sunagakure." Ino said, eyes glittering with excitement.

"Yeah and then there was Kirigakure, they had very nice spas." Hinata added.

"Then we moved to Kumogakure. Their dojos were the best." Tenten said.

"And lastly we moved here." Yuuki ended it.

"Wow. You guys moved a lot." Naruto commented.

"Our parents had a lot of business trips, so Kurenai nee-san would take care of us. Kurenai nee-san likes to travel and we had no objection." Yuuki said.

"Its getting late. We should get you guys home." Neji said looking at his watch then at the darkening sky. The girls threw away their ice cream cups and headed for home.


	2. Encouraging Words, Jealous Girls Edited

The group was in their 4th hour class. Yuuki, TenTen, Neji, and Gaara had P.E. Their P.E. uniform was red short shorts and almost skin tight pale red t-shirt, while boys are the same except loose. Yuki and TenTen got to stretching. TenTen was standing, stretching her arms, while Yuki did a split and began to stretch her arms and legs. Gaara and Neji just leaned against the wall, with their eyes closed.

"Hey dude, check out the new girls." A guy whispered.

"Yeah, man, check out their hot asses." Another commented. He let out a low whistle.

"Forget that look at those chests." Said another. The guys all agreed. "I wouldn't mind banging that." He said. Gaara was getting sick of hearing those boys talk about Yuki that way. Neji also felt a strong impulse to rip their heads off. What's more was that the girls had continued stretching, not noticing the effects it had on every guy there. Gaara pushed himself off the wall and was about to go crush a few guys, when suddenly something heavy jumped on his back

"Gaara-kun! I'm back from vacation, did you miss me?" A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes with freckles. Yuki and TenTen heard the commotion and decided to see what it was. Neji just watched from where he was.

"What's going on?" Gaara looked at Yuki and sighed. The girl on his back turned to see Yuki beside him, with a snide look on her face, obviously displeased by the sight of another girl standing so close to Gaara.

"Who's this little tramp, Gaara. You haven't been cheating on me have you?" The girl said in a ridiculously high pitched voice that could break glass. Gaara gritted his teeth and growled a warning. Yuki though, didn't look offended, instead she had a smirk plastered on her face. The smirk looked unusual on Yuki, Gaara thought.

"It's rude to ask a person their name before introducing yourself." Yuki said, her voice seemed to be carrying a sarcastic tone. The girl, being as dumb as she looked, didn't notice Yuki's tone and answered anyway. "I'm Hisa, Gaara's girlfriend." Yuki looked at Gaara and noticed the annoyance reflected on his face and rolled her eyes.

"I'm Yuki Kuraso, Gaara's friend." Yuki replied courteously. Hisa sneered at Yuki as though she was queen of the frigging world.

"Whatever. Just go away so me and Gaara can have some alone time.

"Well pardon me, but I'll leave when Gaara asks me too." Yuki looked at Gaara again, and he shook his head.

"So if you don't mind why don't you leave, since it's obvious no one wants you here." Yuki said, her voice devoid of any emotion. Her words stung Hisa. The girl's face turned red with fury and was about to tackle Yuuki when Gaara's voice cut her off. "Leave." Gaara growled. bluntly. Yuuki smiled and feigned innocence while the girl was shocked and started babbling in disbelief.

"But, Gaara-" Her whine was cut off when TenTen butted in.

"You heard the man he said leave. No one disses my friend and gets away with it." TenTen says, glaring at the girl. Hisa glared at TenTen furiously.

"Who said you could but in, Bun head?" A girl with carrot red hair and blue eyes hissed. Her skin looked like one of those fake orange tans, making her resemble a large carrot. TenTen growled and readied to tackle her, when Yuuki stepped in between the girls.

"Who said you can act all high and mighty, carrot top." Yuuki snarled throwing back her words. Her eyes were narrowed in disgust. The four girls looked ready to start a fight till Neji and Gaara decided to intervene.

"We don't need a bunch of wannabes telling us we have to leave our boyfriends." Hisa shrieked in defiance. The two fan girls looked towards the boys, obviously hoping that they would come to their rescue and whisk them away like a couple of princes. The both stuck their chests out more and swayed their hips like a bunch of whores. The two boys were obviously disgusted by their tone of voice and their attempts to seduce them.

"Leave." Both boys demanded and glared at the two fan girls menacingly.

"Come on Akira." Hisa said and the two stalked off with their noses in the air. As they were heading to the door, the door was swung open hitting Hisa in the face. Akira shrieked in horror and helped her friend to the girls locker room. TenTen and Yuki tried desperately to stifle their laughs. The person who had opened the door was none other than the P.E. teacher, Gai.

"All right, my youthful students we will play volleyball today." Guy sensei said. He always wore green spandex and a bowl cut with bushy eyebrows.

"Yay!" Yuuki cheered. Gaara looked at her weirdly. The teams were split in two with Gaara, Neji, TenTen and Yuuki on the same team. On the other side was Hisa, Akira and almost every member of the Gaara and Neji fan club with a few boys.

"Let's kick ass." TenTen and Yuuki high-fived. The game started. Yuuki served the ball and the game was exploding. The loyal fan girls tried so hard to get noticed by Neji and Gaara they even played dirty, but that didn't faze TenTen and Yuuki. The other fans just stood still looking like they're better than this and tried to cheer for the two boys, (if you can call jumping in the air, and trying to show off your –ahem- body parts, cheering).

TenTen and Yuuki did most of the work. Neji hit the ball over to Yuuki who spiked it with all her strength. The score was 8 to 4. And they were team were winning.

Yuuki and TenTen were jumping around happily. When no one was looking, Akira poured a water bottle near the net, leaving part of the ground wet. The game continued, but as Yuuki went to dive for the ball, but she slipped on the floor and twisted her leg around.

"Time out!" TenTen called and raced to help her injured friend. Everyone crowded around her, while the two fan girls shared silent cheers and smiled maliciously. TenTen noticed the fangirls were unusually happy and knew something was up. She looked at the floor to see a water bottle with the name "Hisa" on it near a puddle of water where Yuuki slipped.

"I'm okay." Yuuki said.

"I'll take you to the nurse." TenTen bent to pick her up, but Yuuki stopped her. "I'm fine, besides its just a little sprain. You can deal with this later." She said confidently. She slowly started trying to stand up. She placed her bad foot down and cringed slightly. TenTen immediately grabbed her shoulder to ease the weight put on that foot.

"Yuuki, you have to go to the nurse." TenTen insisted.

"TenTen Ichirou, How many times will I have to beat it into your head, I'm not going to the nurse's office." Yuuki said, determinedly. TenTen knew she was serious, because she never used her last name unless she was mad. Gaara sensed that Yuki wasn't gonna give in, so he approached the girls and offered to take Yuki to the bleachers. "Fine." She sighed in defeat. TenTen handed her friend over to Gaara, who cautiously carried her to the bleachers.

"What an excellent display of YOUTHFULLNESS!" Gai sensei cheered. The game resumed and Yuuki was cheering from the sidelines. A teammate who was a friend of TenTen's dashed and passed the ball to TenTen who spiked it and it came crashing down on Akira's face.

"My Nose!!" She screeched. Hisa ran over to her and gave her a tissue to press to her bleeding nose.

"You bitch, look what you did to her." Akira shrieked, in her high squeaky voice, clutching her nose to stop the bleeding.

"You and your little friend spilt the water on purpose making Yuuki slip." TenTen shouted back. The class erupted in gasps and murmurs.

"Akira, Hisa, is this true?" Gai said with a stern look on his face.

"No." Hisa replied smugly. "There's no evidence that suggests I would do something like that."

"Then how come there is a water bottle with your name on it." Neji held up the said water bottle. Hisa's smug look turned to one of horror.

"Girls this is the most unyouthful thing I have seen today. Go to the principle's office." Gai sensei said.

"What!" The girls screeched, but Gai fixed them with a stern gaze they obeyed.. The girls stalked out of the large gymnasium in a huff.

Yuuki tried to stand up again but she started falling again, until rough hands caught her beneath her knees and her back. She looked to see it was Gaara who was holding her bridal style.

"Gaara, can you please take Yuuki to the nurse's office." Gai asked. Gaara nodded and started walking out, leaving the others in shock. His smell invaded Yuuki's senses and she started feeling a little lightheaded. She looked up at him but he didn't notice. Yuki felt her face grow hotter and dug her face into his shirt to hide her blushing. She inhaled his scent; he smelled of cinnamon. She closed her eyes and enjoyed being close to him.

Gaara's eyes widened. He looked to see her face buried in his chest. Her face was peaceful with a small smile on her face. He could feel her breathing against his neck, strands of her hair were near his face. He could smell Apple Blossoms.

"Aww. So CUTE!" Loud giggles could be heard. Gaara turned around fast and saw Sakura, Hinata, TenTen and Ino giggling. The guys just eyed the two. Yuki blushed even more and ignored her friends' remarks.

"Be quiet." Gaara hissed. The girls stopped and lowered their voices but still giggling. Gaara continued walking to the nurse's office ignoring the giggling girls. Meanwhile the group was already at their lunch tables. They were now in their original clothes.

"Did you see the way Gaara held onto Yuuki. It was soo cute!" Ino gushed. TenTen, who was sitting next to her, rolled her eyes.

"Ino I don't think Yuuki will like you talking about her." Hinata said.

"You're right, but I can't help it." Ino said. Stars appeared in her eyes and she clasped her hands together, picturing a romantic fantasy. TenTen slapped her forehead.

"Ino quit causing trouble." TenTen said.

"I can't help it!! After all, trouble is my middle name." She waved her arms wildly and accidentally knocked over some ketchup onto Hinata's shirt.

"Oh I am so sorry, Hinata." Ino said.

"I-It's ok Ino. It was just an accident." Hinata got up and quickly scampered to the bathroom to wash her shirt.

Hinata turned the sink on and tried to scrub the stain, but no use. On her shirt was a large pink blotch. "Oh well." Hinata threw the paper towel into the trash can. While she was busy, two girls came up behind her and pulled poor Hinata to the side. There stood a girl with aqua blue hair and yellow eyes. Hisa was next to her. The blue haired girl was pulling her hair.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I found a rat trying to steal my Naruto-kun." She playfully said.

"Let's do something fun with her, Ami." Hisa said. Ami nodded and shoved poor Hinata into the wall. Hinata let out a yelp of pain. Why were these people hurting her? What did she ever do. Ami raised her hand about to slap her when a hand blocked her and held her wrist.

"You better not lay a hand on her." The voice growled. Hinata turned to see Yuuki with a bandage wrapped around her ankle. Her eyes were silvery red, which was never a good sign.

"Hey I thought I got rid of you." Hisa whined. "You didn't. In fact I think your plan backfired." She turned her attention to Ami.

"Hurt her and you will never get to see your pretty blue hair for a long time." Yuuki threatened. Her grip tightened, nearly breaking Ami's wrist. Ami let out a high pitched squeal and tried pulling away.

"Yeah right." Hisa scoffed and aimed for to slap Yuki, but Yuuki caught her wrist.

"I warned you." Yuuki growled. She twisted Ami's arms around and flipped her towards the door. She side kicked Hisa hard enough for her to slam against the wall.

"Wanna try my patience." She hissed at them. Yuki glared at Hisa, as she was pulling Ami back up. "This isn't the end, Kuraso, we'll get you." She hissed.

"I'll be waiting." She said with a look of disgust. Hisa hurried out the door with Ami right behind her. Yuuki's eyes turned back to their normal silver eyes.

"You ok Hina?" Yuuki asked. "Yeah. Thanks Yuuki." Hinata said. Her hair was a mess. She tried combing with her fingers, but it didn't help.

"Here. Let me help." She took a brush out of her white messenger bag and started brushing Hinata's hair softly. Hinata kneeled down.

"Are you alright Yuuki, I-I mean you did hurt your ankle." Hinata stuttered, still recovering from shock; Yuuki's brushing was calming her down.

"I'm fine. Gaara stayed with me for a while. In fact he's waiting outside. I told him I heard something in here. Guess I got here in time, ne?" Yuuki said happily.

"Yeah, thanks Yuuki." Hinata said glumly.

"Anytime Hina. Now perk up, you look fantastic and I know a certain blonde will agree." Yuuki smiled. Hinata felt a smile spread on her face as well. Yuuki pulled Hinata up and spun her around and in the mirror she had two low braided pigtails with little lily shaped pins placed in them. Hinata looked so pretty.

"No matter what Hina we want you to be happy, and that includes helping you get the guy of your dreams." Yuuki bent down to Hinata's level and gave her a bright smile. Hinata immediately brightened at her friend's words.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH YUUKI!" Hinata squealed and glomped Yuuki in a hug.

"Haha, watch it Hinata my ankle still hurts." Yuuki said. Hinata got up and said her sorry.

"Here." Yuuki gave Hinata her navy blue jacket to cover the stain.

"Now let's go meet the others." Yuuki said. Hinata nodded. The two walked out to see Gaara leaning against the wall next to the girls' bathroom door.

"Ready?" He asked. The two nodded and walked or in Yuuki's case limped to the cafeteria.

Ino watched as Hinata ran to the bathroom.

"Ino see what you did." Sakura said.

"It's not like I did it on purpose." Ino shrugged an apology.

"Sigh.. Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said. Ino didn't even hesitate before slapping Shikamaru on the back of the head.

Suddenly a shadow casted over the girls. They turned to see three other girls. One was Akira, Neji's fan girl.

The other was Gin. She had semi short silver hair and gold eyes. She was wickedly pale and wore bright clothes making her look even paler.

Next to her was Kimi. She had long peach colored hair and blue eyes. She had a huge chest that looked straight from plastic surgery. And her skirt looked more like a belt (don't worry people minor exaggeration. Stress the minor.)

"Look at the bitches crowding around our boys." Kimi said.

"Yeah oh where's your two other friends, Yoko and Honaka or something?" Akira sneered.

"What'd you three do to them?" Sakura jumped up, her face threateningly in front of Kimi's. TenTen jumped up as well glaring at Akira. Ino had a firm hold on Sakura in case Kimi eggs her on to fight her. The girls looked so terrifying, that the fan girls looked a little scared.

"I doubt you should be worrying about them and more yourself." Gin said, but was cut off when Hanna ran over to her with an injured Ami holding her shoulder.

"Did you two get rid of them?" Kimi asked eyeing the two through narrowed eyes. "Well not really but-" Hisa stated nervously was cut off with a loud scream.

"What did you do to Hinata!" Naruto shouted angrily, jumping out of his seat.

"Nothing. Now how about we relax those tense shoulders." Gin purred and advanced on the blond. Naruto made a disgusted face and pushed her away. Gin let out a squeak before recovering.

"Hey anyone miss us?" A voice hollered. Everyone turned to see Yuuki, Hinata and Gaara walking up to them. Yuuki had her hands on her hip staring at the girls angrily.

"You guys are alright." Ino cheered and hugged the two. After the girls let go Yuuki turned to Ami.

"Hey bitch did you enjoy getting your butt kicked." Yuuki said.

"WHAT!" Kimi was outraged. "I thought you took care of them." She hissed. Ami and Hisa cringed in fear.

"She almost did if Yuuki hadn't stop her and flipped her onto the ground." Hinata said in a loud voice. People looked to the normally silent girl.

"I'll deal with you later." Kimi hissed to Ami and Hisa and let the two scurry behind the others. The fan girls quickly left, stomping out of the room ignoring all the whispers.

"Hinata I'm so glad you're ok!" Naruto gave her a suffocating hug.

"N-Naruto I-I can't b-breath." She said.

"Oh sorry." He said and rubbed her his nervously. Hinata's face had a light blush dusted across her cheeks.

"Hey, Hinata, you're hair looks pretty." Naruto complimented her. Hinata blushed bright red. Suddenly everyone was cut off when the bell rings

!!


	3. CRAZY DAY Edited

"WEEEEEEEEE!" Everyone turned to see the five girls extremely hyper. During Math the whole time they were jumping up and down.

"GOOD MORNING BOYS!" The girls screamed they were on top of their desks and have their faces closer to the boys.

"HEY!" Naruto said just as eagerly.

"Hn." Sasuke, Gaara and Neji said.

"Morning…."Shikamaru yawned.

"Did you hear that Saki, Yuuki?" TenTen said.

"Yes I heard, Tenny." Yuuki said.

"It seems to be a waste to tell our bestest friends good morning." Sakura said.

"Yes it does. I know let's go say hello to Ken, Ryuu and Yui" TenTen said. They are the boys rivals in sports.

"What a brilliant idea. Shall we?" Yuuki stuck her arms out and Sakura and TenTen hooked to each side.

"We shall." Sakura said. The three didn't even turn around to hear the three boys mumble.

"Good morning…." They groaned.

"Thank you." Each girl gave them a HUGE hug.

"Girls what's going on?" Neji asked.

"Well let's see oh yeah around midnight TenTen challenged Ino to see who can drink the most monsters, but we joined in. Turns out the winner was Hinata." Sakura said.

"HEY HINATA SHARE!" They turned to see Hinata eating a bowl of ramen while having a foot on Naruto's forehead to keep him away.

"Never! (insert evil cackling)" Everyone was now thoroughly scared.

"Ooh So what are we going to do huh?" Yuuki said hyperly.

"Ok class before we begin we have a new student." Kakashi said. On cue a tall boy walked in. He had short black hair that fell into his eyes. He was strikingly pale and had smoky black eyes. He had on a black hoody pullover and dark jeans.

"Class this is-" Kakashi didn't get to finish because Yuuki was out of her seat and tackled the boy in a hug.

"Sai!" She yelled. Gaara's eyes had fire in them and he clenched his fists. Ino and Sakura noticed and smirked.

"Well class this is Sai Kuraso." Kakashi said with his nose in his orange book.

"Ican'tbelieveyou'reheremomsaidyouwouldn'tbebackforanotherthreeweeks." She said in one breath. (She said, "I can't believe you're here! Mom said you wouldn't be back for another three weeks!")

"Yeah, but I thought I'd come back earlier to see my little sis." He ruffled her hair.

"Moi meanie! Oh yeah I have to introduce you to my new friends." Yuuki tugged Sai over to the group.

"Ok you remember TenTen, Hinata, Ino, Sakura. And my new friends, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru." Yuuki pointed to everyone. They all exchanged hi's and nods.

"Guys this is my brother Sai." Yuuki said. At the word brother Gaara relaxed.

"Hey Sakura, Ino, your brothers are coming back soon as well. They told me to tell you they said hi." Sai said.

"Sassy/Deiddy!" The two girls screamed.

Everybody looked at the two.

"What are you looking at?" Ino shouted. Everyone quickly turned back to what they were doing.

"Yeah that's right go back!" Ino shouted.

"Hey Sasuke, whatcha reading?" Sasuke was reading a book and Sakura got closer and closer.

"Nothing." He said his eyes still in the book. A light bulb appeared over Sakura's head.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Is it okay if I go out with Ryu?" Sasuke was so shocked he dropped his book. He glared at said boy. Sakura took this chance and grabbed his book.

"OMG! Sasuke reads Nancy Drew!" Sakura said. The group gasped then started laughing. Suddenly she felt a chill down her back. She turned to see Sasuke glaring at her. Sakura took this as a signal.

She leaped out of her chair and ran out the door.

"Running for my life. See ya later Kakashi." Sakura called out.

"Ok." Kakashi didn't take his eyes of his porn book. Sasuke quickly ran after her.

"AHHH! He's going to kill me!" Sakura screamed.

"Don't worry Sakura I'll save you!" TenTen screamed. (A/N:The girls are still hyper) She grabbed Neji's hand and started running to 'rescue' Sakura.

"Hey Don't leave me." Ino shouted and pulled Shikamaru with her.

"Don't leave me with Ramen breath!" Yuuki grabbed Gaara and mad a dash.

"W-wait for Me!" Hinata hollered. She had a cup of instant ramen in her hand so Naruto had no choice but to follow her. Sai sighed and just walked out slowly.

"AAAAHHHH stop that tickles!" Sakura said. She was now on the ground and Sasuke was tickling her.

"Don't worry Sakura I'll save- Hey where did you get that muffin?" She asked Neji. He was holding a banana nut muffin.

"My bag." He responded, but before he could take a bite TenTen seized it. She started eating it like a wild animal.

"Hey that's mine." Neji said.

"Never! Muffin! Muffin!" She kept chanting. She finally at the whole muffin. Ino, Shikamaru, Yuuki, Gaara, Hinata and Naruto ran to catch up, but they didn't notice the wet floor sign.

"KYYYYYAAAAA!" The girls shouted. They were now in a mess on the floor. Ino was on top of Shikamaru, their legs were tangled up. Gaara was on top of Yuuki; his head was close to her face and Naruto was holding Hinata on top of him.

Suddenly they were broken out of the trance when flashes started going off. They turned to see TenTen with a camera in her hands.

"MUAHAHAHHA!" She said. Everyone blushed angrily and embarrassingly.

"TenTen!" They all shouted. They all got up and stalked towards her until she was in a corner.

"Um.. Guys let's talk about this, you know negotiate." But no one was listening. TenTen was now on the ground tied while Gaara crushed the camera.

"Hey I used my own money for that camera." TenTen shouted. Ino, Yuuki and Hinata gave her the evil eye.

"Too bad!" They said. The bell rang and everyone left for their classes except TenTen who was still tied up.

"Hey! What about me?" She shouted.

"Quit your yelling." A voice said. TenTen turned to see Neji undoing the knot. Once he was done TenTen gave him a hug.

"Thanks Neji!" TenTen said before walking off, leaving Neji with a miniscule blush on his cheek.

TenTen was walking down the hallway until she saw this paper on the bulletin. It was in bright colors. TenTen ripped the paper off and made a mad dash to her friends.

Tomorrow will surely be a rockin day

* * *

**MUWAHAHAHAH! Cliff Hanger:**

**TenTen: Why did you guys have to tie me up?**

**Sakura: Maybe because you took photos of them in very interesting positions.**

**Shikamaru: I wouldn't say interesting...**

**Ino: And why is that Shikamaru?**

**Shikamaru: You were heavy..**

**All the girls minus Ino: He's dead.**

**Ino: OH SO I'M FAT! IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY?**

**Shikamaru: Uh troublesome..**

**The rest is too troublesome to right, but you'll be glad to know **


	4. Confusion comes with the package Edited

The girls were all at their house in the garage. They had been so busy they almost forgot to practice for their band, 'Kunoichi.' Sakura was with her red electric guitar with pink cherry blossoms.

Ino grabbed her purple bass with gold stars on them. Yuuki had on her white electric guitar with black butterflies. Hinata stood behind her electric blue piano with white lilies. TenTen sat behind her cam green drum set.

"Ready guys?" Sakura asked. The others nodded.

"Ok Let's play ." Sakura said. The song started out with Yuuki strumming on her guitar.

_Sakura (others)_

_Hey..uh uh huh_

_What I like about you_  
_You hold me tight_  
_Tell me im the only one (wanna come over tonight)_  
_Keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that i wanna hear_  
_Cuz its true (What I Like) thats what i like about you_  
_(What I Like) Thats what i like about you_

_What i like about you_  
_You really know how to dance_  
_When you go_  
_Up_  
_Down jump around_  
_Talk about true romance (Yuki: Yea)_  
_Keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that i wanna hear_  
_Cuz its true (What I Like) thats what i like about you_  
_(What I Like) Thats what i like about you_  
_(What I Like) Thats what i like about you_  
_(What I Like) Thats what i like about you_

_Hey uh uh huh_

_What i like about you_  
_You keep me warm at night_  
_Never wanna let you go_  
_You know you make me feel alright_  
_Keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that i wanna hear_  
_Cuz its true thats what i like about you_  
_Thats what i like about you_  
_Thats what i like about you_  
_You you you_  
_Thats what i like about you... _

"Nice practice girls." Sakura said. Unknowingly a blonde boy had heard them sing and was now hiding behind the wall.

"Wow. I better go tell the guys." Naruto whispered. And dashed away before the girls could tell he was there.

"Oh before I forget." TenTen searched through her brown messenger bag and pulled out the poster she found earlier.

"There's a dance in five days, and they need a live performance so there's going to be auditions tomorrow. Wanna try?" TenTen explained. The girls looked at each other for a second.

"INDEFINATELY!" They shouted. TenTen sweat dropped.

"Are you guys still hyper?" TenTen asked. The girls nodded one by one.

"Ok well what song are we going to play?" Sakura asked, serious for once.

"Dunno?" Ino said.

"Hey Sis." A voice called out. Yuuki turned to see Sai.

"Hey bro." Yuuki replied.

"Sakura, your brother says his and Deidara's flight will land tomorrow." Sai told Sakura and Ino. The two nodded.

"TenTen, Toya is on the phone." Sai said and waved the phone at her.

"Toya!" TenTen squealed and grabbed the phone. She disappeared inside the house.

"So what are ya'll doin?" Sai asked.

"We're trying out for this audition thing tomorrow." Ino said.

"That sounds cool. Any idea how you're going to get all your stuff there?" Sai asked.

* * *

Naruto was running towards Sasuke's mansion where the other boys were hanging out. Naruto didn't bother knocking and barged in.

"GUYS!" Naruto shouted. He looked around to see the boys in the game room. It had pinball machines, a pool table, large flat screen t.v., game stations and a bar.

Shikamaru was lying on the couch snoozing away. Neji and Sasuke were going at it on the play station, while Gaara was on the pinball machine.

"Guys!" Naruto repeated. No one paid attention. Naruto inhaled a large amount of air.

"GUYS!" Naruto shouted. Shikamaru woke up startled and fell off the couch. Sasuke covered his ears letting his racecar crash, while Neji jumped up dropping his controller. Gaara released the ball with a loud 'clank' when he pulled back.

"DOBE!" Sasuke threw the controller at Naruto's head, successfully hitting the target. Naruto fainted and landed with a loud 'THUD.'

"What is it Naruto?" Neji tried controlling his anger.

"Eh heh he. I forgot." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. The boys then just turned back to what they were doing.

* * *

It was the next morning and audition was after school. The girls were in their last class and they watched eagerly as the clock started ticking slowly.

Tick….

Tock…

Tick…

Tock..

BRING!

The girls were the first out of the class and made a mad dash to their lockers to drop off their stuff.

"Hinata, me and the guys wanted to see if we could walk you girls home?" Naruto asked. Today was a pretty day so everyone decided to walk to school.

"Sorry, Naruto but we have something to do after school." Hinata hated lying to him, but she had to. Naruto's smile faltered for a bit.

"But if you want tomorrow we can go to Ichiraku." Hinata suggested. Naruto immediately brightened up.

"Oh that would be the best Hinata." Naruto hugged her tightly. Hinata's face was bright red.

"Naruto, It's pretty hard to breath." Hinata said. Naruto let go and said a quick sorry. Hinata just gave him a small smile and walked away, but not before waving to Naruto. He returned the wave and walked out of the school building. When he finally disappeared she felt all the heat go to her face.

Hinata met up with the other girls. They were all in the auditorium. It had high ceilings that were a beige colored. The stage was like a normal stage with black velvet curtains.

They already had all their stuff set up courtesy to Sai and a couple of his friends. They were waiting in back and listing to the other acts.

"Not to be rude, but those guys suck." Yuuki said pointing to the weird people playing a duet. A guy with a large afro was singing a chessy 70's song while a ghostly pale geek played the piano.

"You mean like you five are." The girls turned to see Kimi and her group of fan girls all sneering at them. They wore sequined slutty outfits.

"Yeah sure." Ino said. Kimi just fumed.

"Well looks like we're up. Later losers." Kimi said and they all stepped on stage.

The music started playing and the song sounded like Please Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna.

"Hey guys they're good." Hinata said. Sakura looked passed the curtains to see them dancing like sluts and how natural their voices said. She turned to see something quite interesting.

"Not for long." Sakura said.

"What do you mean Forehead?" Ino asked skeptically.

"I mean look pig." Sakura pointed to the equipment. The microphones were unplugged and their was a microphone pointed at a boom box.

"On my mark, TenTen you plug in the mics. Hinata you stop the music." Sakura said.

"Yuuki watch Kimi and the others. Ino you stay on look out." Sakura said. The girls went to their station. Yuuki gave Sakura a thumbs up.

"Now." Sakura said. TenTen plugged in the mics and Hinata turned off the boom box.

The fan girls didn't notice the song was out and continued to sing….off key.

Everyone covered their ears. Kimi voice made the mic let out a high pitched sound. Finally the song ended. The girls walked off the stage smirking.

"Beat that." Kimi smirked. The girls were trying to resist bursting out laughing. Apparently something was wrong with those girls or else they would've heard how bad they sounded.

"Gladly." TenTen said twirling her drumsticks around her fingers.

Kimi fumed and stomped off. Once out of earshot the girls were all on the ground laughing.

"Man I wish I had recorded that." Ino said between laughs.

"I got it." Yuuki shouted holding up her blackberry curve.

"HAHAHAH!" The girls continued laughing as Yuuki played back the video.

"Fallen Angels." Anko shouted.

"Ready guys?" Sakura asked.

"Totally!" They shouted back. The girls adjusted their instruments for a minute or two.

Sakura gave each of her friends a nod before the music started.

_**Sakura **_

_I'm in the business of misery, _

_**All**_

_(let's take it from the top)_

_**Sakura**_

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out..._

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_**Ino**_

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

_**All**_

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

_**TenTen**_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way_

_**Yuuki**_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

_**All**_

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

_**Hinata**_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..._

_**Sakura**_

_Whoa.. I never meant to brag _

_But I got him where I want him now_

_**All**_

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

"Way to go girls!" Anko gave the five a thumbs up.

"You guys are the best! Have fun at the dance and be there thirty minutes before everyone else." Anko said. The girls all had huge grins plastered to their faces.

The past few days the girls have been nothing but happy to be able to play at the next dance. It was the day before the dance and everyone was excited.

"Hey! Girls!" Naruto shouted. The girls were sitting under a tree during lunch.

Sasuke and the others walked slowly to them.

"Hey guys." The girls chorused. TenTen was sharpening her new kunai knives, while Hinata was sketching. Yuuki was up in the tree branch humming to her ipod. Sakura was beside her twirling her bangs and swinging her legs. Ino was braiding Hinata's hair while reading over her shoulder.

"What's up?" Ino said.

"Not much. Some troublesome teacher assigned us tons of homework." Shikamaru sighed. He laid beside Ino and stared at the clouds.

"Bummer. Hey Neji where are we going to do that project for history?" TenTen's eyes never leaving her kunai.

"How about my house." Neji said.

"Wait what project?" Sakura asked.

"Asuma-sensei said we had to write a two paged report about a country that we pick. Then we have to make a poster board about it." TenTen said.

"Naruto and I have to paint a self portrait for art class. Should we do it at your house?" Hinata asked the blonde boy. The question caught the boy off guard. His smile slipped a little and seemed to lose its goofy charm and his bright blue eyes dulled for a moment.

"That's not a good idea. My place is a mess and..." Naruto chuckled, although it sounded more nervous. Hinata looked at the boy strangely, but realized that he was uncomfortable.

"It's ok. I know a good place we could go to." Hinata cut him off. Naruto's grin returned and his eyes brightened again and he started complaining about the school not serving ramen.

"Oh man." Ino groaned. Everyone turned to see her digging through her purse.

"What is it Ino?" Yuuki asked from her perch.

"I forgot to grab that test from Anko-sensei." Ino said.

"I'll be right back guys." Ino got up and left in a rush.

Everybody waited silently for a while. After about fifteen minutes, Ino still didn't show up.

"Maybe one of us should go check to make sure she's alright." Hinata said. TenTen made a motion to get up but Shikamaru beat her.

"I'll go. Troublesome…" He sighed and trudged off. Shikimaru checked everywhere for Ino but no sign of her. She wasn't at her locker or at Anko's classroom. Shikamaru reached another hallway when he heard a voice moaning.

"Aw… man…. I'll never pass stupid math." Shikamaru looked at the source coming from the girls' locker room.

"Ino?" Shikamaru called out. Shikamaru found her sitting on one of the benches next to the lockers, clutching a piece of paper.

"Ino?" Shikamaru repeated. Ino's head swung up and stared directly into Shikamaru's eyes. He noticed a trail of dried tears down her soft cheeks.

"Anything the matter? Everyone was worried when you didn't come back." Shikamaru said. Ino lowered her head

"It's nothing, really." Ino shook her head.

"Sigh… Troublesome… Let me guess you're having trouble in math." Ino looked up at him with a flustered face. Shikamaru expected her to launch into a fit, but when she didn't talk he was surprised.

"I'll tutor you." He said. Next thing he knew Ino launched herself at him and gave him a huge hug.

Small tears slid down her cheeks and a large smile graced her face.

"Thank you." She whispered. Shikamaru gave a small smile and hesitantly returned the hug. After a few more minutes they separated and headed back to the group.

By the time they got back the bell already rang and everyone headed for class.

That afternoon will be a confusing day…

* * *

**Lizzie: Hey everyone!**

**TenTen: Hey Lizzie!**

**Lizzie: Hey TenTen can you tell everyone the songs we used in this chapter?**

**TenTen: Of course. What I Like About You by Lillix and Misery Business by Paramore. Which by the way are really good songs.**

**Lizzie: Thx I try my hardest.**


	5. Getting to know you Edited

Naruto ran as fast as he could to the park to meet Hinata.

"Oh man, I hope she'll forgive me." Naruto muttered. He had accidentally dozed off and was now 10 minutes late. He finally neared the park. He kneeled forward huffing and gasping for air.

"Sorry, I'm late Hinata." Naruto said. He looked up at the smiling girl sitting on the bench before him.

"It's ok Naruto. We better hurry and finish the assignment first." Hinata took Naruto's hand and quickly ran to the forest.

They arrived at a beautiful clearing. The grass was a rich emerald color with tons of summer flowers sprouting up like jewels. The trees surrounding were a mixture of yellow green to dark evergreen.

"OK let's get to work. Naruto, since you made me wait, you have to draw me first." Hinata teased. Naruto chuckled and did as told. He took out his pad and coloring pencils. After about twenty minutes, Naruto was finally done.

"Done!" Naruto cheered. Hinata took a look and was silently impressed.

"Good Job, Naruto." Naruto blushed at the compliment. It was a picture of Hinata sitting on the ground. Her knees were propped against her chest and an iris in her hand.

Naruto lied down and yawned. He was seriously tired from the small marathon he did. Before he knew it he was out like a light.

Hinata heard snoring and turned to the sleeping boy. She giggled and quickly fetched her sketch book.

While she was sketching, she heard Naruto start mumbling. She leaned closer to hear.

"Hinata you're beautiful." He mumbled. Hinata's face turned bright red, but then she smiled and returned to her drawing.

After about a twenty minute nap Naruto finally awoke.

"Huh?" He turned to see Hinata lying opposite of him. She too had fallen asleep. Her hands were cushioning her head and her knees were bent closer to her body. Naruto noticed her sketch book lying between them and took a peek at her drawing. What he found was amazing. It was a sketch of him sleeping. The sunlight poured on his face, making his blonde hair brighter than the sun. He was lying on his side with a few daisies by him. It was a really cute picture. Naruto smiled and gently prodded the girl awake.

"Mmm… Oh! Did I fall asleep to?" Hinata rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Naruto gave a foxy grin and laughed.

"Nee, Hinata wanna go eat some ramen? My treat!" Naruto persuaded. Hinata smiled and nodded. Naruto cheered and jumped up. He helped Hinata up as well, like a true gentleman and carried her stuff as the two walked to Ichiraku's.

"Nee, Hinata, what do you like to do besides drawing?" Naruto questioned. The two were waiting for their order and in the moment of silence, Naruto realized he had not known much about the quiet Hyuuga girl.

"Oh, um I like to play the piano and read." Hinata answered, blushing a little at talking to the boy alone.

"Eh~! Hinata is so smart." Naruto complimented. "Oh, I'm not really. Sakura is smarter than me. She's always top of the class." Hinata said, modestly. Naruto smiled and thanked the guy when their order appeared.

"I think that's another good thing about you, Hina-chan. You're so modest. You don't brag like other girls." Naruto said. Hinata smiled brightly and began eating her ramen. Naruto blushed a little at the girl smiling and did the same.

Tenten arrived at a large old Japanese style mansion. She looked up in awe and looked back down at the slip of paper with Neji's address. She looked at the address plate beside the door and affirmed that this was the right place. Tenten marched up to the intimidating mansion and knocked on the door. A moment later the door opened revealing an old woman in yukata.

"Yes?" Her tone was rather snobbish. She eyed Tenten with obvious distaste. Tenten gulped and pushed down the mean retort she was gonna say and instead asked nicely if Neji was home.

"The young master is in. I'll alert him of you're arrival." The old lady sniffed and left Tenten standing by the door alone. Tenten waited anxiously peeking out of the corner to see if Neji had arrived yet. She watched as people passed by and eyed her as well. She would smile nervously and wave at them. They in turn would ignore her and continue with what they were doing. Tenten didn't really feel comfortable in this place. Finally Neji appeared looking at Tenten expectedly. Tenten nearly yelped in glee when she finally found a familiar face.

"From now on we are doing all projects at my house." Tenten said, leaving little room for him to disagree. Neji just chuckled and showed Tenten to his room. Neji's room was simple. It had one closet, a small tv and a desk with an assortment of text books, notebooks, and writing utensils. His bed was a simple wooden bed with a navy bedspread. It had a nightstand by it with a lamp for reading at night.

TenTen was sitting quietly with Neji. Tenten listened as Neji's pencil scratched across his paper as he wrote. The silence made the scratching noise deafening and annoyed Tenten.

"Ugh! I can't take it! I hate history!" TenTen had finally snapped.

"Maybe, we should take a break." Neji suggested.

"Ok! Hey Neji can we go out on a walk? I need to clear my head." TenTen pouted. Neji sighed and nodded.

TenTen quickly ran to the door, with a bored and less enthusiastic Neji. The sun was already setting when the two were walking. TenTen enjoyed the sun on her skin and the fresh breeze. The outdoors made Tenten feel alive and rejuvenated. Neji walked with his eyes closed, silently thinking. His thoughts interrupted by a loud squeal. He looked to see TenTen running to a kid's playground. It had the basic stuff; swing set, see saw, jungle gym, monkey bars, and a slide.

TenTen ran over to the monkey bars.

"Wee! Neji, Come and play!" TenTen said. She was swinging and laughing like a little kid again. But Neji still refused to move, rather he stared at the girl like she was a nutjob. TenTen jumped and landed beside him.

"Come on Neji!" She whined. Neji tried his hardest not to look at her, since she was giving him the puppy dog pout. But he knew she would keep bugging him until he relented and let go of his dignity just this once.

"Fine." Neji grumbled. TenTen dragged him to the jungle gym.

"Ok, you're it." She said. She tapped his shoulder, and then started running away from him. Neji gave a small smirk and started chasing after her.

They kept tagging each other for another 20 minutes.

"Haha." TenTen was laughing as Neji chased her.

TenTen didn't notice a tree root stuck in the ground, so she tripped. Neji grabbed her arm, but lost his balance.

Both tumbled to the ground. TenTen was lying on top of Neji, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Ouch." TenTen said. TenTen turned her foot and saw that her ankle was bleeding. Neji quickly got up and exmined her wound.

"Are you alright?" He asks. TenTen nodded. Her ankle hurt a little but not enough to make her bawl her eyes out like a kid. She had been through tougher situations and could withstand a little pain.

"Come on I'll take you home." Neji said. He bent down, to allow TenTen to get on his back.

"It's fine, Neji. I can walk." Tenten argued. Neji just stared at her like an idiot and grunted.

"Fine you win." Tenten sighed, giving up. Neji smirked at his victory.

The two were too tired to talk on the way to TenTen's house. Neji's scent was alluring; it was like wood and cinnamon. TenTen felt drowsy from being too close to him. Her heart was beating faster by the second; she swears Neji could hear her heart beating.

"Thanks Neji." TenTen mumbled before falling asleep. Neji heard and gave a small smile before continuing forward.

* * *

~Earlier~

"Sakura! I'm going for a walk!" Yuuki called. It was boring in the house, since half of them were gone. Yuuki thought it was a beautiful day to go for a walk along the beach and she might get an inspiration for a new song.

"Ok later!" Sakura called. Yuuki strapped on her shoes and hurried out the door.

~Meanwhile~

Gaara was lying down in the sand at the beach. He watched the clouds pass by in the sky and felt the wind tug at his hair and clothes. He could hear the sound of the waves crashing and the palm tree leaves rustling with the wind. The whole scenery was simply relaxing, allowing Gaara to slowly doze off.

In his dream he was in a white room, only he was a little 5 year old. He was looking up at a woman with short sandy blonde hair and the same ocean blue eyes.

_little child, be not afraid_

_though rain pounds harshly against the glass_

_like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

Her voice was gentle and soft. Her eyes filled with love as she looked at the little boy in her arms.

_little child, be not afraid_

_though thunder explodes and lightning flash_

_illuminates your tear-stained face_

_I am here tonight_

_and someday you'll know_

_that nature is so_

_the same rain that draws you near me_

_falls on rivers and land,_

_on forests and sand,_

_makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

_in the morning_

_little child, be not afraid_

_though storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

_little child, be not afraid_

_though wind makes creatures of our trees_

_and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand_

_and I am here tonight_

_and someday you'll know_

_that nature is so_

_the same rain that draws you near me_

_falls on rivers and land_

_on forests and sand_

_makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

_in the morning_

_For you know once even I was a _

_little child, and I was afraid_

_but a gentle someone always came_

_to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears_

_and to give a kiss goodnight_

_well now I am grown_

_and these years have shown_

_that rain's a part of how life goes_

_but it's dark and it's late_

_so I'll hold you and wait_

_'til your frightened eyes do close_

_and I hope that you'll know..._

That's when another voice combined with his mother's started singing in a melodic voice. His mother's face started fading to replace a familiar voice.

_and someday you'll know_

_that nature is so_

_the same rain that draws you near me_

_falls on rivers and land_

_on forests and sand_

_makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

_in the morning_

_everything's fine in the morning_

_the rain'll be gone in the morning_

_but I'll still be here in the morning_

Gaara blinked his eyes and saw Yuki's face in front of his. He felt something soft beneath his head and realized that his head was in her lap. Yuki was also brushing a hand through his hair. Feeling the body stir a bit, Yuki looked down at the boy.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Yuki greeted.

"Yuki? Was that you that just sang?" Gaara asked. When she nodded Gaara bolted upright. He turned around and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Where did you hear that song?" Gaara demanded. Yuki looked slightly frightened and confused.

"When I was little my aunt and mother would always sing that song to me and my cousins while we slept." Yuki answered. Gaara let his hands drop from her shoulders and looked up at the sky.

"My mother would sing that song as well." Gaara confessed. Yuki didn't know where he was going with this but she could tell from his eyes that the subject brought up nothing but sadness. She hugged the boy tightly in an effort to comfort him. Gaara did nothing but silently accepted the offer to show a sign of weakness just this once.

Ino was sitting at a table bored out of her mind. Shikamaru had dragged her to the library to study for her make-up test.

"Urgh!" Ino groaned. She slouched in her seat and banged her head on the table. Shikamaru noticed her frustration and was also feeling bored. Ino looked up as she heard his chair scooted away. Shikamaru stood in front of her with his hand outstretched to her.

"You wanna come?" He said. Ino puzzled, took his hand and began walking with him. Shikamaru led her up some stairs before coming to the rooftop of the library.

Ino looks around shocked, she never noticed how blue the sky was and how gorgeous the clouds looked. She turned to see Shikamaru admiring the clouds too.

"I like watching the clouds. They help clear my thoughts and relax me." Shikamaru said. Ino smiled at this and returned to the railing she was now leaning on.

"It feels good. Getting away from the stress to be the perfect daughter. I've always wanted to own my very own flower shop. When I was little me and my mother would always go out to the garden and grow the most beautiful flowers. My father would always argue with my mom saying he wanted a son to take over the business. I always thought that if I did my best at school my dad would be proud of me." Ino said. Shikimaru listened silently. Ino lowered her eyes and let her bangs hide her eyes.

"But he still never bothered with me. Then he just left. Now my mom has to work really hard to keep food on the table. But ever since we met Sakura, her parents have my mom get back on her feet and provided a good job that pays well." Ino now looked at the skies with a smile in her face. She felt better telling someone besides her friends her problems.

"Life is troublesome… But if there's anything that I've learned is that no matter how hard it may be by the end of the day you realize that you still have people who love you." Shikamaru said after some time. Ino still had her back to him, but Shikamaru could tell she was smiling.

He smiled too and closed his eyes and silently enjoyed Ino's presence.

"Some studying this turned out to be..." Ino thought in her head.


	6. A Night Of Interruptions

**Hey I'm back folks! I know this chapter is kinda short and I'm sorry but I really need to finish the 9th chapter before Christmas.**

* * *

Sakura was lying on her bed. Her stereo was blasting music. Her pastel locks spread out like a fan. She was seriously bored. Ino was with Shikamaru studying, TenTen and Neji were working on a project, Hinata was with Naruto at the park and Yuuki just texted her saying she was gunna hang at Gaara's house.

"Ugh!" She yelled. She stood up and walked over to her balcony. That's what Sakura loved most about her room. There was a fairly large balcony with a cherry blossom tree right beside it.

"I got it mom!" Sakura turned her head and spotted on the other side of her fence was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out. Sasuke looks up and spots Sakura right away. He blinked a few times giving her a blank stare.

Sakura is confused she looks down to see that she was still wearing a see through tank top showing her pink stripped bra and short shorts that barely covered anything. She gives a yelp before throwing on a t-shirt she found on the floor of her room and some track pants.

Sakura steps out of her room with a bright red face. Sasuke notices and gives a small chuckle. Sakura still heard the chuckle and immediately brightens. She got THE Sasuke Uchiha to laugh.

"I didn't know you lived next to us Sasuke." Sakura said. Sasuke quit his chuckling and stared at her for a moment.

"I take the long way so no fan girls can follow me." He explains. Sakura nodded. Those fan girls can be vicious.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Sakura asked. She was extremely bored. Sasuke stayed silent before nodding. He jumped over the fence and climbed up the tree before joining Sakura on the balcony. Sakura stared at Sasuke shocked.

"How can you do that?" Sakura asks.

"Practice." Was all Sasuke said before striding into the house.

The two were now watching a scary movie. They had already finished Sakura's choice, a romantic comedy, and now watching Sasuke's pick. Sakura was kinda freaked out. She didn't mind scary movies, but this one was gruesome. Sasuke smirked when he heard her squeak after the guy chopped the other one's head off.

"Scared Sakura?" Sasuke said. Sakura saw his smirk and quickly lost her scared face.

"No! This is soo kiddy." Sakura said. Sasuke smirks again. Sakura turned back to the movie and the second the guy ripped the other ones guts out she ran out of the room. Sasuke started laughing for a minute before following to her room.

Sakura was now in her room huddled in a corner. She mustered up the biggest glare she could at Sasuke walked in. Sakura got up on her feet and hit him on his arm. Sasuke turned to glare at her.

"What was that for?" He demanded. Sakura returned the glare.

"That was for laughing at me when I was scared." Sakura said.

She stalked over to her balcony to cool down. She took a lawn chair and laid it flat then lied down on it. Sasuke followed suit; he grabbed a lawn chair and pulled it next to Sakura. It was dark tonight. The stars shone so brightly you could see almost every single star in the sky.

"It's pretty tonight." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded with her.

"The girls and I used to always go camping in our backyard. That was until the tent got to small." Sakura started laughing about all the funny things they did.

"And then Tenten went to grab Ino but she fell face first in the cheese dip." Sakura said. Sasuke smirked.

"Me and the girls have been through a lot. And not a single moment have we ever fought. Sure we get mad at each other but never an actual fight." Sakura said. Sasuke turned on his side to face her. Sakura did the same.

Onyx met emerald and the two started drifting closer. Sakura stared at Sasuke nervously, while Sasuke eyed her lips, wondering how soft they look.

They were now an inch apart when suddenly Sakura's door was broken down. Sasuke and Sakura jumped and quickly pulled away from each other.

"Forehead! I'm back!" It was Ino. She had on a bright smile and plopped herself on Sakura's bed. She didn't notice Sasuke.

"You climb down the tree while I distract her." Sakura whispered. Sasuke nodded and jumped down the balcony.

"Hey Ino! How was studying with Shikamaru?" Sakura asked. Ino turned to her.

"It was wonderful! We didn't study one bit!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura fell down anime style.

"Then what the heck did you all day?!" Sakura asked.

"Oh we just hung out on the roof." Ino said before skipping to the kitchen.

Sakura sweat dropped at her friend's optimistic, when the doorbell started ringing. Sakura opened the door to see Hinata, Neji and TenTen on Neji's back. TenTen had this goofy smile on her face.

"Hello Sakura." Hinata said.

"Um why is TenTen?" Sakura asked Hinata. It was Neji who answered.

"She fell and sprained her ankle." He said in his monotone voice.

That's when the phone started ringing. Hinata went inside to answer it while Sakura helped TenTen to the couch. She waved goodbye to Neji when Hinata walked in.

"Who was on the phone Hina?" Ino asked.

"It was Gaara. He said Yuuki was gunna stay at his house for the night. Something about bonding with his older sister." Hinata answered.

Sakura came out of the kitchen with some bandages and started dressing TenTen's ankle.

"Yuuki better not be doing anything scandalous at Gaara's house." Ino said.

"Ino, Yuuki is responsible enough to know her limits, unlike you." TenTen scoffed.

Soon everybody went to bed.

The next morning everyone arrived to school. It was homeroom and the girls still haven't seen any sign of Yuuki and Gaara.

"Hah! I told you she'd probably do something scandalous!" Ino said. She wore an yellow off shoulder t-shirt with an orange pleated skirt and orange leg warmers with white flats. Her hair was up in a bun with an orange ribbon.

"Yeah right Ino. They probably woke up late." TenTen said. She wore a pale pink 3/4 sleeved shirt with dark green shorts and green flip flops. Her hair was in two buns with red x shaped barrettes.

"I can't believe Gaara would do something so dirty." Naruto whined. He had on an orange and black hoody with an orange beanie on his head and jean pants. The rest just listened to the three bicker.

Hinata wore a pink and blue piano key tank top with grey acid wash denim skirt and blue tennis shoes. Her hair was in two braids. Sakura wore a red cami with a black and white tripp cropped hoodie with black low rise jeans. Her hair was down with a red bandana headband in her hair. Sasuke wore a black linkin park t-shirt with jeans on. Neji had on a white and navy polo shirt with baggy shorts. Shikamaru wore a brown and green t-shirt with pants.

On cue Gaara and Yuuki came walking in together, earning many whispers from the class.

"Yuuki?!" The girls holler. Yuuki had walked in with a black puff sleeve corset with pleather and lace panels, a lace up front and keyhole details on the back. Her pants were black low rise with many slash marks up the legs.

"Uh hi guys." Yuuki said nervously. Gaara came up behind her and glared at all the guys eyeing Yuuki.

"What the heck are you wearing girl, cause that is so cute!" Ino said.

"Well Gaara's older sister, Temari, said I could borrow some of her old clothes and well forced me to wear this." Yuuki said.

And the rest of the day went by with normal stuff.

* * *

**Yuuki: I love that outfit!**

**Me: Thanks and to everyone who wants to see what it looks like got to hot topic.**

**Sakura: Man I can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Sasuke: It's probably gunna be boring I mean it's just a dance...**

**Sakura: But it's when us girls shine!  
**


	7. Dance Party! Singing From the Start

**Hello! It's me again. Ok Here's the name of the songs the girls sing so you can listen as you red. Ino: Disturbia - Rihanna, TenTen: Teenage Superstar - Kim Lian, Hinata: Misty's Song - Pokemon Album, Yuuki: Must Not Chase The Boys - Play, Sakura: Anything but Ordinary - Avril Lavigne, Everyone: Don't Stop Moving - S Club 7. This will be my last chapter till after christmas cause now im gunna relax for a bit.**

* * *

It was the day of the dance and everyone was eagerly waiting for the night- well all except five boys.

"Ugh!! Those fangirls will not give up!" Naruto whined.

"You're telling me." Neji said.

"Troublesome dances…" Shikamaru grumbled. Sasuke nodded with him.

The guys were enjoying the silent moment before class started, until-

"Oh My God! Who's the lucky girl going with my brother to the dance?!" It was Yuuki. She was suffocating her older brother in a hug.

"Haha it's nothing Yuuki. But Sasori and Deidara said they want to see their little sisters perform their first big gig." Sai said. All the girls beamed brightly.

"Who are Sasori and Deidara?" Naruto asked.

"Sasori is Sakura's older brother and Deidara is Ino's. They've been studying abroad." TenTen said.

"Are you guys going to the dance?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah! Believe it!" Naruto shouted. The girls chuckled as the other guys bonked Naruto upside his head.

The whole school day passed by quickly and the boys had already arrived at the dance. The theme was 70's. The gym was covered in checkered ribbons and other 70 stuff.

Sasuke had arrived in a black wife beater with ripped up pants. Neji had on a white and blue plaid button up shirt with light blue jeans. Shikamaru had on a light brown polo shirt with dark khaki pants. Gaara wore red shirt with a black leather jacket and denim pants. Naruto had on a orange shirt with a navy jacket and baggy shorts.

They guys were all huddled in a corner waiting for the girls to show up.

"Where do you think the girls are?" Naruto asked. All the guys shrugged, when Anko stepped on stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you my very own favorite kids, Fallen Angels!" Anko stepped off stage when the stage lights were pointed at five- very familiar and very stunning girls.

Pop music started blaring and the blonde haired girl stepped up. Shikamaru was shocked it was Ino. Ino wore a Tripp Purple and Silver Pinstripe Vest with black lace trimming. She wore low rise black boot cut jeans with black stiletto boots. Her hair was straightened down with a black tux fedora. Ino had looked like she was about to go clubbing.

**All (Ino)**

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (What's wrong with me?)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (Why do I feel like this?)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (I'm going crazy now)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

Ino shook her hip side to side, seductively, rocking her hips to the beat.

**Ino (Others)**

_No more gas in the rig, can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it  
All my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah_

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
It's too close for comfort_

The lights flashed purple and black just like a night club.

_Put on your brake lights, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gona play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise_

Ino could dance like a pro. She bent down to the floor, spread her legs, and then snapped back up in one fluid movement.

_Your minds in (Disturbia), it's like the darkness is light  
(Disturbia), am I scaring you tonight  
(Disturbia), ain't used to what you like  
(Disturbia, Disturbia)_

**All**

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

**Ino (others)**

_Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me  
Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out or figure this xxxx out  
It's too close for comfort, oh_

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
I feel like a monster, oh_

Shikamaru started cursing at the girl under her breath. What the heck was she doing up there? Especially with all those guys watching her like a piece of meat. But he couldn't help but admit her voice was good and demanding.

_Put on your brake lights, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise_

_Your minds in (Disturbia), it's like the darkness is light  
(Disturbia), am I scaring you tonight  
(Disturbia), ain't used to what you like  
(Disturbia, Disturbia)_

**All**

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

**Ino (others)**

_Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain but I'm struggling  
If you can't go-o-o-o-o-o  
I think I'm gonna ah ah ah ah ahhh_

_Put on your brake lights, you're in the city of wonder  
Aint gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise_

_(Disturbia), it's like the darkness is light  
(Disturbia), am I scaring you tonight  
(Disturbia), ain't used to what you like  
(Disturbia, Disturbia)_

**All**

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

After the song finished everyone started clapping, with a few cat calls from the male audience.

Ino smiled and took a bow. Before she went to go grab a purple bass she announced the next performer.

"Thanks everyone! And now our next singer TenTen!" Ino disappeared into the dark. Neji turned red when he spotted TenTen walk into the light.

TenTen wore a lime green t-shirt that showed a little of her midriff. It had a large white cross with the words 'Rebel' down the longer part. She had on loose baggy dark green pants that hung low off her hips. The only thing keeping her pants up was a brown belt around her waist. She had on black biker gloves and green converse shoes with her brown hair let down.

_Teenage Superstar…_

_Say goodbye  
To your boyfriend  
She's in town  
For the weekend  
She's so hot  
And your not  
Girl she sing for it all_

_And take a stand  
Armor up now  
She's second-hand  
You'd better kick her ass now  
She's black light  
A daylight  
And now she's waken around_

When TenTen sang the fourth line she kicked her foot in the air. The lights were flashing all kinds of color and the girls were jumped around and bobbing their head to the music.

_  
Be aware she's coming your way  
Don't be scared  
Don't let her stare_

_She's a teenage superstar  
Always got her VI punky cars  
She think she can turn back time  
Make you lose your mind, yeah  
She's a teenage gone too far  
Poor, little superstar  
_

TenTen started jumping around with a huge smile on her face. She sang with such energy it made everyone jump around. Neji stood admiring the tomboy beauty on stage.

_Say hello  
What's your problem  
And take control  
You really gotta show them  
She's so thick  
A mistake  
And now she's waken around_

_Be aware she's coming your way  
Don't be scared  
Don't let her stare_

_She's a teenage superstar  
Always got her VI punky cars  
She think she can turn back time  
Make you lose your mind, yeah  
She's a teenage gone too far  
Always in a brand new freaky car  
She think she can have it all  
Break just anyone_

_Teenage superstar  
Gone to far  
Superstar_

_Say goodbye to your boyfriend_

_Shock!_

The music had gotten soft, when TenTen said Shock, everyone jumped up and the music got louder.

_She's a teenage superstar  
Always got her VI funky cars  
She think she can turn back time  
Make you lose your mind, yeah  
She's a teenage gone too far  
Always in a brand new freaky car  
She think she can have it all  
Break just anyone_

_Poor little superstar_

Everyone clapped again and cat called. TenTen bowed before signaling for the next singer.

"And now our beautiful Hinata will slow it down for a bit." She winked before going to the back with her drum set. Naruto's jaw dropped when he first saw Hinata.

Hinata wore a Jessica Louise black and white striped cami dress and shrug. It had black lace designs along the bottom hem and waistline. There was more lace around the neckline and sleeves. Her blue hair was curled with strands framing her face and a blue and white headband with a black silk heart on the side. On her feet were light blue flats.

_Out here in the quiet of the night, _

_Beneath the stars and moon _

_We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
_

_We won't admit, but it's true_

Hinata's soft voice rung through the gym. Sai clicked some keys on a laptop and little white glowing balls fell down around everyone like snow.

_You look at me, I look away.  
_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I _

_don't know how to startI wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that_

_you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to_

_say that, I love you._

_I practice all the thing that I could say,_

_Line by line, every word_

_I tell myself today could be the day,_

_But every time, I lose my nerve_

_I look at you, you look away_

Everyone awed at the little lights. Couples started heading for the dance floor. Naruto stared at Hinata in amazement. Neji quietly glared at Naruto. Hinata's voice made you swell with sadness with a dull warmth spreading over.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I_

_don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that_

_you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to_

_say that, I love you._

_Why, do you turn away?_

_It must be, you're afraid like me_

_I try, but I can't pretend that I_

_Don't feel for you the way I do_

_Can't you see?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I_

_don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that_

_you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to_

_say that, I love you._

**All**

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I_

_don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that_

_you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to_

_say that, I love you._

Hinata bowed and headed for an electric blue keyboard. She whispered into the mic, still a little nervous from singing.

"And now my dear friend Yuuki." Hinata introduced.

Yuuki stepped out of the shadows and earned many catcalls. Gaara's eyes widened. Sai glared at all the guys eyeing his little sister.

Yuuki wore a Tripp white eyelet short-sleeved corset with lace trim and lace-up details on the front and back. She wore a white silk skirt with strands ranging from knee length to thigh length. Yuuki wore T.U.K side corset lace up boots with some black and white striped socks peeking out of the top. Her hair was straight and messy but she still looked beautiful and wild with white hair extensions.

_Won't someone tell me what is happening to me  
why am I so misunderstood why can't they see  
now i'm caught between the devil and the angel  
that I used to be_

She swayed her hips and batted those tantalizing eyes. Guys started swooning for her. Her voice was enthralling. It's liked you were hooked onto every word from her tempting lips. 

_they say I'll understand it all in good time  
but age ain't nothin but a number in my mind  
i'm going crazy with this push me pull me  
caught between wrong and right_

**All**

_I wanna give in to the woman in me  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
the moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase the boys  
_

Yuuki started swaying her head and played around with her hair making it even messier, but she still looked good. Her eyes turned to Gaara. She looked like she was using every bit of her strength not to beckon him over.

_  
_**Yuuki**

_I started writing down my deepest secrets  
seven days a week of truth and fantasy  
got the feeling that the way my life  
has got to be prepared for changes_

_won't someone tell me what is happening to me  
why am I so misunderstood why can't they see  
no i'm caught between the devil and the angel  
that I used to be  
_

_**All**__  
I wanna give in to the woman in me  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
the moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase..._

_I wanna go left but they tell me go right  
don't wanna be the little girl they kissin goodnight  
the moral of the story is I got no choice  
i must not chase the boys  
_

**Yuuki**_  
They could try to make me write a thousand lines  
but that won't ever change the way I feel inside  
they've got their opinions but I just don't care  
cuz thats not what I wanna hear_

_I, I must, I must not chase the boys  
I, I must, I must not chase the boys  
I must, I must, i must not chase the boys  
_

_**All**__  
I wanna give in to the woman in me  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
the moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase..._

_I wanna go left but they tell me go right  
don't wanna be the little girl they kissin goodnight  
the moral of the story is I got no choice  
_

**Yuuki **_i must... not chase.............the boys_

Everyone started clapping and Yuuki bowed as well. She placed a white electric guitar over her head and introduced the next singer.

"Give it up for my girl, Sakura!" Yuuki shouted and stepped into the shadows.

Sasuke was shocked. Sakura stepped out and many jaws dropped. Sakura had on a Tripp pink and black plaid lace corset with spaghetti straps. She had on a royal bones dark blue jean jacket over her shirt. She had on black jean pants with chains around her knees and a large tear at the ends. Her pink hair was let down and straight with two small buns at the top of her head. On her feet were draven panda mary janes.

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive_

Sakura's voice rang through the gym loud and clear. Her voice filled with sadness. Everybody felt different when Sakura sang. A mixture of sadness, happiness, and so much other emotions.

_  
Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
_

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of her. Sakura swayed with the music and even danced a little.

_  
Let down your defences  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident, turibulent, succulent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away_

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby_

_Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
oh  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

The second the song was over the stage lights brightened showing the whole band.

"Thank you everyone you've been a great audience. Now for our last song we'll pick some people from the crowd to join in our last song." Sakura said. Everybody started getting excited. A blue spotlight started flashing over everyone. Sasuke didn't bother paying attention. That was until a blue light covered him and his friends.

"Come on up you guys!" Sakura and the other girls started laughing a little when they saw the shocked look on their face.

Naruto gave a goofy grin before striding up to the stage. Sakura handed him and the others a headset.

The group settled in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone parted for them. The girls were farther up; Yuuki, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and TenTen. The boys were spread out in the back with each girl in between two guys; Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto and Neji.

_**CD**_

_Don't stop movin to the funky funky beat Don't stop movin to the funky funky beat_

Sasuke dipped Sakura and lead her in a circle. Yuuki stood in front of Gaara as he had one of her hands swaying in a circle. Shikamaru stood behind Ino with his hands on her hips and Ino's hands slowly trailed from his neck to his abs. TenTen played hard to get with Neji. Hinata had her finger under his chin and strutted around him in a circle.

_**Naruto**_

_Yeah ah c'mon_

_**CD**_

_Don't stop movin to the funky funky beat Don't stop movin to the funky funky beat_

_**Naruto**_

_DJ got the party started there's no end in sight _

_Everybody's moving to the rhythm that's inside _

_It's a crazy world but tonight's the right situation _

_Don't get left behind_

The group had now parted with their partner and was now line dancing. They clapped on each beat and danced like pros.

_**Neji**_

_I can feel the music movin' through me everywhere _

_Ain't no destination baby, we don't even care _

_There's a place to be if you need the right education _

_Let it take you there_

_**TenTen (Neji)**_

_And just go with the magic baby _

_I can see it there in your eyes _

_(I can see it there in your eyes, yeah) _

_Let it flow, stop the waiting right here _

_On the dance floor is where you gotta let it go_

All the girls were now dancing together closely. The girls bent down on the last verse of TenTen's part and the guys front flipped over them.

_**All**_

_Don't stop movin', can you feel the music? _

_DJ's got us goin' around, round Don't stop movin', find your own way to it _

_Listen to the music taking you to places _

_That you've never been before baby now_

The guys were now up front break dancing. Gaara back flipped over Shikamaru as he bent backwards. Naruto did a handstand and spun on his head. Sasuke and Neji were doing a small fight that matched with the beats.

_**CD (Ino)**_

_Don't stop movin to the funky funky beat _

_(Oh woah) _

_Don't stop movin to the funky funky beat _

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_**Shikamaru (Ino)**_

_You can touch the moment almost feel it in the air _

_(Ooh) _

_Don't know where we're going baby, we don't even care _

_Ain't no mystery, just use your imagination, _

_Let it take you there_

_**Yuuki (Gaara**_

_And just go with the magic baby _

_I can see it there in your eyes _

_(I can see it there in your eyes) _

_Let it flow, stop the waiting right here _

_On the dance floor is where you gotta let it go_

The girls were now in front again shimming their hips and laughing carefree. They bent down on the last verse as the guys flipped over the girls.

_**All**_

_Don't stop movin, can you feel the music _

_DJ's got us goin around, round _

_(Don't stop movin) _

_Don't stop movin, find your own way to it _

_Listen to the music taking you to places _

_That you've never been before baby now_

_**CD (Gaara)**_

_Don't stop movin to the funky funky beat _

_(Uh uh) _

_Don't stop movin to the funky funky beat _

_(Yeah c'mon) _

_Don't stop movin to the funky funky beat _

_(Don't stop movin) _

_Don't stop movin to the S Club beat_

_**Sakura (Sasuke)**_

_Forget about your fears tonight _

_Listen to your heart, let's just touch sky _

_(Listen to your heart) _

_No need to reason why _

_Just listen to the sound and it makes you come alive_

_**All**_

_Don't stop movin' can you feel the music? _

_(Woo) _

_DJ's got us goin around round _

_(Don't stop movin) _

_Don't stop movin find your own way to it _

_Listen to the music _

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Don't stop movin', can you feel the music? _

_DJ's got us goin' around round _

_(Don't stop movin') _

_Don't stop movin', find your own way to it _

_Listen to the music taking you to places _

_That you've never been before, baby now_

_**CD**_

_Don't stop movin', to the funky funky beat _

_Don't stop movin', to the funky funky beat _

_Don't stop movin', to the funky funky beat _

_Don't stop movin', to the S Club beat, beat, beat, beat_

On the last beat everyone formed a line behind Sakura. Everybody broke out in applause. Anko stepped up on stage.

"Thank you girls. Did everyone have a good time tonight?" There was tons of cheering. "Ok well everyone go home now and the dance's over and I'll see you all Monday." Anko said.

"Hey Sasuke can we all crash at your place?" Naruto asked. He threw an arm over Sasuke.

"Fine, dobe if it'll get you to leave me alone." Sasuke said.

"Hey Sasuke why not hang at our place for awhile." Sakura asked. The guys agreed to meet at Sakura's place around 11.

* * *

**Sakura, TenTen, and Ino: We rock! (highfive each other)**

**Naruto: That was fun! **

**Me: See ya'll in my next chapter Sleepover Chaos  
**


	8. MY APOLOGY!

**Ok sorry guys but this story has gotten out of hands. The characters came out a bit too pure for my taste so I'm gonna edit the chapters and add more details, make them longer, and amp it up a bit. All the chapter titles with a E by it means I have edited it. Sorry again, but I'll make it up to you!!!**


End file.
